A Blue Rose
by Alice Sakurai
Summary: A sequel to, A Taste for Your Blood." Yuuki wants to patch things up with Zero, but he's only acting cold to her. What are his real feelings? What about Yuuki's? Will this turn into YuukiXZero or a good old YuukiXAido? Read to find out :D
1. Chapter 1: Another Job

"_**A Blue Rose" **_

_**Epilogue**_

The rose is a unique flower on its own. It can mean many things by its color. For example, the red rose can signify love. The black rose can mean death or, farewell. An orange rose can signify enthusiasm, desire, or fascination. However, the rose that caught my attention is the blue rose.

The blue rose doesn't occur in nature. They aren't naturally made. Blue roses were at first created by dyeing white roses. Much like its mysterious origin, the blue rose means mystery. An appreciation for the puzzling, the inexplicable is expressed by the blue rose. A mystery that cannot be fully unraveled is the blue rose. A person who receives the blue rose is the subject of much speculation and thought. A complex personality that does not allow easy interpretation is what the blue rose indicates.

The blue rose can also symbolize the impossible, or the unattainable. Since the blue rose itself is a rarity in nature, it stands for something that is hardly within one's grasp, an object that seems too difficult to be achieved. Thus the blue rose is admired and revered as an unrealizable dream.

If the blue rose can be define as impossible then, is it truly impossible to make a blue rose without dyeing a white rose? What does the word impossible really mean? Not capable of being accomplished? Humanity laughed at the idea of flying. They said that it was impossible. Yet, the Wright brothers made an invention that was capable of letting man fly, the airplane. Things that are impossible, are they truly unrealistic? If you put a lot of effort maybe, the impossible can become probable.

The saying goes; anything is possible if you put your mind to it.

_**Chapter 1: Another Job**_

The sun was setting.I awoke from my slumber and got out of bed to get dressed. I decided to just wear the Night Class uniform. After I was done getting ready, I started walking towards the front door of the Moon Dormitory.

The headmaster asked for me to come to his office. He said that he had another job for me. He wanted me to come to his office so he could give me more information on the job.

I tried to be as quiet as I could so no one in the Night Class would wake up. I especially didn't want Aido to wake up. If he woke up then, he would have surely insisted on accompany me. I didn't want him to come. It wasn't because I didn't enjoy his company. The reason was that today was Saturday. There aren't any classes onSaturday or Sunday. If Aido accompanied me, the Day Class girls would be screaming or yelling out his name. Really, he craves for attention. If he came along he would have surely be flirting with the Day Class girls.

Finally, I reached the front door. I turned the knob and exited out the door. I closed the door behind me and started to walk towards the Academy.

Suddenly, I heard a voice from behind me. "Yuuki-chan let me come with you!" From the sound of the voice it had to be Aido.

I turned around and it was indeed him. Aido was also wearing his Night Class uniform. He closed the front door and ran up to me.

"Hey, where are you going so early in the morning?" he asked.

'Morning, really?' I thought.

I didn't look at him. "I'm going to see the headmaster so just go home." I snarled.

He started to chuckle at my behavior. "Someone's grumpy in the morning for having to waking up early." he teased. "Besides, I'm coming with you."

I stopped walking and glared at him. "I don't want you to come. You'll just draw a lot of attention. The Day Class girls are going to go crazy and keep on screaming your name. " I snapped.

He smiled a bit from what I said. "Jealous?" he teased again.

I blushed a little. I quickly turned to face the other way. I didn't want him to see me blushing and be amused by it. However, I don't think I turned quickly enough because I could hear him quietly chuckling. "I'm not jealous!" I screamed. I could see him trying to hide a smile. "Before we reach the school, you're going home." I told him. I started to walk again, still embarrassed. He began to quietly chuckle again and soon followed behind me.

We finally reached town. Aido was still following behind me. We walked in silence. Then he broke the silence. "I'm coming with you." he said quite confidently.

I ignored him and started to walk again but Aido caught my hand. I tried to break away but I couldn't. He had a firm grip on my hand. I glared at him. "Let go, Aido." I warned.

He slyly smiled. "What are you goanna do?" he teased.

I tried again to break free but his grip wouldn't budge. "Aido!" I yelled. He just smiled and chuckled at me struggling to get free.

Suddenly, I felt stares bore into my back. I stopped fighting his grip and looked around instead. People had gathered and were talking about Aido and me.

For example, a lady was talking to a man next to her. "Tsk-Tsk-Tsk. That couple must be having a fight. Maybe they're breaking up." the lady said.

I blushed a little, embarrassed.

Then, I listen to a man who was muttering under his breath. "Have your fight somewhere else. Don't just do it in public." he complained. He began to shake his head in disapproval. "Sheesh, kids these days. Don't they have shame?"

I redden.

Aido was silent. He just stared at me. His face was expressionless. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. The people's criticizing didn't faze him.

I got a bit irritated at his silence and the fact that the reason why the people were talking about us was because of him. So, I broke the silence first. "Let go." I said in a hard voice.

He stayed silent.

"Aido." I pleaded.

His eyes were still expressionless. After a while, his mouth twitched. It looked like he was trying to suppress something. His mouth kept on twitching for a while. Suddenly, he flashed a wicked smile.

Hastily, he pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arms around my neck. He had trapped me into his embrace. He then lowered his head and whispered into my ear. "Let me come, _**or**_I'll do something that'll make them talk even more." he threatened.

The crowd grew loud. Satisfied with their reaction he smiled. Aido's actions had aroused their criticism.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered rather angrily.

He chuckled a bit then he answered me. "How about a kiss?" he teased.

My face became really red from my blush. Half of it was because I was mad and the other half was because I was embarrassed.

I began to panic. "That'll make them talk even more!"

He smiled again his wicked smile. "I know, so what's it going to be?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Fine, you can come." I growled.

Aido stopped embracing me. He smiled at me gleefully. "Then, let's go see the headmaster!"

_**(I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. The next chapter will be, "Gear up!" I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story too. Please write a review when you are done reading. –Alice Sakurai) **_


	2. Chapter 2: Gear Up!

_**Epilouge**_

Things went pretty smoothly, getting to the headmaster's office. To avoid the day Class girls, Aido and I ran as fast we could.

Things also went pretty well in the headmaster's office. For one thing, Zero wasn't there. He was taking advantage that there wasn't any classes today. Instead,he was out hunting vampires ( headmaster told me this). Most likely, he was having a blast at his all day killing spree.

Without Zero being here, the atmosphere of the room wasn't all that tense. However, it did get tense a couple of times….

_**Chapter 2: Gear Up!**_

The headmaster was busy reading something when we came into his office. The expression he had on his face looked serious.

From the sound of the door opening, he stopped reading. Instead, he looked at Aido and me, welcoming.

"Yay, Yuuki-chan and Aido-chan are here!" he said gleefully.

'Chan? Yuuki-chan and Aido-chan? What the heck…'

I glanced at Aido to see what how he felt about being called, _**Aido-chan**_.

He looked rather disturbed about the suffix the headmaster was using with his surname. Chan, really… Aido was called Hana by his sisters however; he probably doesn't want to be looked at as cute or rather, femininely.

'Way to go to make someone upset by just welcoming them headmaster.'

The atmosphere of the room was tense.

"What job do you have for us headmaster?" I tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"I need you to hunt some vampires." He answered.

"Do you know their names?" I asked.

His face darkened.

"No."

"Do you know at least how many there are of them?" I pressed on.

"Sorry, I don't know that either."

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Do you at least know what they looked like?"

"…I don't know."

"….WHAT KIND OF INFO IS THIS? HOW IN THE WORLD AM I GOING TO FIND THEM?" I snapped.

The headmaster looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, the Vampire Society doesn't have that much info about them. All we know is that they kidnap some people. We don't even know if the people kidnapped are dead or alive."

I began to glare at him.

"Do you _**at**__**least**_know where we can find them?"

He didn't answer. He pushed his glasses up and laced his fingers together. He laid his hands on his desk and remained silent for about five minutes.

Don't tell me he didn't know that too! How the heck am I going to find them?

I continued to stare at the headmaster. He was still silent after about another five minutes.

He definitely didn't know where they're at.

Then, I saw a smile crept on his face. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"They're at the amusement park!" he smiled.

"What the hell? Why were you silent for TEN MINUTES? Really, what's with the dramatic pause?" I demanded.

Aido's reaction was different from mine. He was gloomy before about being called Aido-chan but, his face lit up as soon as he heard amusement park.

"We get to go to an amusement park?" he asked cheerfully.

I looked at him in disgust. Now, he was happy?

"Aido, this is work. We're not going to play." I snapped.

He looked at me gloomy.

"Awww….Yuuki, come on! It's an amusement park; you're supposed to play at amusement parks." He begged.

"No, it's work." I stated.

The headmaster looked at the both of us. Then, he looked at Aido only.

"Aido-chan, it _**is**_ work." he told him.

Then he swiftly turned to me.

"_**But**_,Yuuki-chan, just because its work doesn't mean you can't also play. You two can play AND work." He stated.

Aido grinned at the headmaster.

"So, we can play?" he asked.

The headmaster smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, the both of you can." He answered.

'These two…are surely like kids- especially Aido, the headmaster is just weird.'

I was about to leave but the headmaster stopped me.

"Yuuki-chan, do you remember the woman you called me to pick up back at the Ice Cream Parlor?"

I turned my attention away from the door and looked at the headmaster skeptically instead.

"What about her?" I asked.

"It appears when she was waiting for the punishment she was supposed to receive….she killed herself."

"I see..." This was all I could say. She did try to kill Aido so why not pay for her sins and die?

The headmaster let out a cough which brought my attention back to him again.

"Also…." he began.

"What is it?" I asked him.

His eyes grew serious and his face darkened. His hands that were laced together were now clenched into fists. To put it simply, he was most likely goanna tell me something I didn't want to hear.

The headmaster saw me eyeing him. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"You two aren't the only ones going."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is goanna be a tough job and, I wasn't goanna ask for your help, but I think your help will be needed." He paused and glanced at me in the corner of his eye. He saw that I noticed him and began to continue on. "Actually, we already have two people from the Hunter Society to take of this job. Also, you know the two people we're sending." he confessed.

I stared at him dumfounded. "It's Zero and his master, Yagari, right?"

"Yes…" he breathed.

I squeezed my eyes shut again and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

The reason why I was acting like this wasn't because I dislike Zero. No, it was the opposite. I like Zero. I knew him since when I was a kid. I consider him as a childhood friend of mine.

His cold and laid back attitude and his quick temper, I grew to like.

Zero had told me that he would kill me one day. After that day, he looked at me with piercing eyes and was always cold with me.

I don't dislike Zero. I just don't like seeing him now-it makes me sad. He doesn't see me as a friend anymore. Quite the opposite, he sees me as an enemy or, his prey.

Suddenly I heard someone calling my name.

"Yuuki…" It was Aido.

"Mmmmm…" I answered.

I opened my eyes and looked at the headmaster.

"Are you guys going to do it?" he asked.

Aido looked at me worried while the headmaster's face was expressionless. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "We'll do!" I answered quite confidently.

The headmaster smiled.

"You guys are going to be a big help. Let me call Yagari-chan and, tell him you're coming."

He reached out for the phone on his desk.

"Yagari-chan?" Aido and I both asked.

The headmaster smiled while he was dialing the number.

"He gets mad when I call him Yagari-chan." he said happily.

"You like making him mad?" I asked.

The headmaster grinned at me bigly.

"Yes, he looks absolutely, cute when he's mad." The headmaster answered.

_**(Aido's thoughts….)**_

_ 'He's definitely gay….'_

_**(Yuuki's thoughts.…)**_

_ I knew it….he's gay. He did ooze out gay pheromones when he told Zero to drink his blood._

We both stared at the headmaster.

So in the end, it was decided that Aido and I would meet Yagari and Zero tomorrow at the amusement park at 2 o'clock sharp.

_**(The Next Day…)**_

I've just about done with getting ready for the job. I got Artemis, some bandages, and some money (Cause Aido will definitely want to go on rides) all in my bag.

I knocked on Aido's room to see if he was ready yet but, he wasn't there. So I decided to check downstairs instead.

I reached the downstairs of the Moon Dormitory. No one was around. I wonder where he went. Was he pigging out in the freezer again, eating ice cream?

I was about to turn to go into the kitchen but a pair of white porcelain like hands stopped me. They were wrapped around my neck.

"Guess who?" a husky voice whispered into my ear.

The voice was familiar and the way the person held me had to be one person-Aido.

"Is it, Aido-chan?" I teased.

His grip tightened.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Is it, Aido-chan?" I repeated.

I looked up at him. His face twitched and he revealed a playful smile.

"Did you say Aido-chan?" he asked.

"Yes, I did or perhaps, you want to be called Hana-chan?" I teased again.

Aido's grip tightened again.

"Aido, I can't breathe." I choked.

"Promise you won't call me Aido-chan _or _Hana-chan?" he threatened.

"I-I promise." I breathed.

"Then, I'll let you go." he smiled.

As promise, he let me go.

"What kind of guy goes choking the girl he likes?" I asked him.

"Not me." he smiled again.

"Liar, you were choking me."

He stopped smiling. His face grew cold and serious.

"I don't like you."

My face turned white.

"You don't? Then, when you told me you like me, you were lying?"

His face was still cold and serious.

"You're mixing up my words." he answered simply.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him skeptically.

"I don't like you." he said.

"Then, don't come with me to do the job." I snapped.

I started to walk towards the door. I walked about only three feet and stopped. I didn't stop because I wanted too. No, Aido was clinging to my shirt.

"I don't like you." he repeated.

"Yeah, I know! You already said that already." I snapped at him again.

"You don't get it!" he demanded.

He dropped his head down a little. "I don't like you. I…"

Aido redden.

He continued on. "I don't like you. _**Like**__, _doesn't express my full feelings towards you. _**Liking is**__, _a feeling of attracting. _**I don't like you.**_ I-I, **I love you**…" he confessed.

"….."

Aido continued on. "I love you. I'm infatuated by you. I have a deep, tender feeling of affection and solicitude towards you. I have an intense desire and attraction towards you. Your blood is what I hunger the most."

"….."

"S-sorry, I seem to have made things uncomfortable for you, didn't I?"

His expression was apologetic and his face was, the reddest I ever seen.

"I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just embarrassed to hear you say that. Uh! I mean, thank you for telling me that."

His face was still red and mine was also.

"Let's go to the amusement park." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Amusement park?" two voices asked.

I looked behind us. It was Shiki and Rima. They were both looking at us and eating pocky.

"Sh-Shiki and, Rima! How long have you guys been there?" I asked them.

"Since Yuuki came down." Rima answered.

That means they saw…EVERYTHING!

"You guys are a….hmmm, what's the word I'm looking for?" Shiki sighed.

"A baka couple. You guys are really a baka couple." Rima finished for him.

Shiki hit his fist down on his palm as if he just figured something out. "Oh yeah, baka. Baka was the word I was looking for."

"What do you mean?" Aido and I said at the same time.

Shiki smiled a little. "Well, you two are two idiots in love."

"And you guys always fight and cause a commotion. You guys even publicly show your affection for each other two." Rima sighed.

"No we don't!" Aido and I answered again.

We both redden.

Shiki and Rima both smiled.

"Never mind that, cousin; can we come to the amusement park too? Rima and I don't have work today."

"I don't think-" Shiki cut in.

"We'll tell all the students of Cross Academy what happen." Shiki smiled wickedly.

I looked at Aido. He sighed then nodded.

"Fine, you guys can come." I growled.

So Shiki, Rima, Aido and I, went to the amusement park to meet Yagari and Zero.

_** (Well, this is chapter 2. I hoped you liked it. :D I did! Please write a review to my story when you are done reading. I really love this AidoXYuuki pairing. Shiki, they truly are a baka couple. :D Please note that behind the scenes is just a thing I wrote for the fun of it. –Alice Sakurai)**_

_**Behind the Scenes- Blackmail**_

_**Yuuki- **_Rima, Shiki, you guys really like to blackmail Aido and me, don't you?

_**Shiki and Rima- **_Of course we do.

_**Rima- **_You guys will do whatever we want if we blackmail, the two of you.

_**Shiki- **_(_smiles wickedly and talks to himself.)_ What shall we have them do next?

_**Aido- **_Why can't you guys just ask us instead of blackmail?

_**Shiki- **__(whispers to himself) _Maybe I should blackmail them to get me an endless supplies of pocky…I'll blackmail also them so they also won't tell Rima

_**Rima- **_But you guys won't do what we say if we don't blackmail you.

_**Aido-**_ …_(thinks to himself)__Crap they're right!_

_**Yuuki- **_…..(_thinks to herself) Damn, they are so right_

_**Rima- **_So, Shiki and I will continue to blackmail you two.

_**Shiki- **__(whispers to himself) _All the pocky in the world….will be mine!_(smiles wickedly again)_

_**Rima- **_Shiki, you're smiling again.

_**Shiki- **_Oh, sorry_**. **__(whisper to himself) _Phew, I thought she heard me talking about not sharing pocky with her._(smiles wickedly again)_

_**Rima- **_Shiki, we can hear you and, you're smiling again.

_**Shiki- **__(shocked)_ What?

_**Aido- **_Yeah, we could hear you the entire time.

_**Yuuki- **_You were very loud.

_**Rima- **_I can't believe you don't want to share. We're blackmailing buddies.

**Shiki- **_(sighs)_ You're right Rima._(whispers again) _I'm definitely goanna blackmail them when Rima isn't around.

_**Rima, Aido, and Yuuki- **_We can still hear you.

_**Shiki- **_….Oh…._ (pouts)_

_**Aido- **__(thinks to himself)__Idiot_

_**Yuuki- **__(thinks to herself)__Shiki you're an idiot…._

_**Rima- **__(thinks to herself)__Baka_

_**Shiki **__(whispers to himself) _Meanies…I shall blackmail them all- even Rima!

_**Rima, Yuuki and Aido- **__(thinks to themselves) We can still hear him…_

_**Shiki- **__(thinks to himself) All the pocky in the world!_

_**Alice Sakurai- **__(whispers to Shiki) _Good job, Shiki. They won't know what you say if, you're thinking . _(gives him a thumbs up)_

_**Rima, Aido and, Yuuki- **_We can hear you. _(point at Alice)_

_**Aido- **_If you don't want people to know what you said, don't whisper it too loud….

_**Alice Sakurai and Shiki- (**__whisper to each other) _They're meanies.

_**Yuuki- **__(sighs) _They never learn.

_**Aido- **__(nods his head) _Yup

_**Rima- **_They are both bakas.…I can't believe she's the author of this story.

_**Aido and Yuuki- **__(both nods their heads)_

_**Rima- **__(sighs)_

_**Shiki- **__(talks to Alice Sakurai) _I'll share with you some of my pocky.

_**Alice Sakurai- ! **__(grins)_

_**(I got bored so I included the behind the scenes thing…..well, see you in chapter 3 :D –Alice Sakurai)**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Meet Up

_**The Meet Up**_

Shiki and Rima had taken a long time getting ready. Due to their unexpected appearance and our tardiness, of course Zero would be mad at me…..

**Yagari's POV**

As usual, vampires continue to piss me off. It's 1 o'clock. We were supposed to have met up at 12 o'clock sharp! Really, is it hard to be punctual? They have better have a good reason for being late.

I continued to fume silently but Zero's sigh caught my attention.

"Master….." he sighed.

I eyed my student.

"What?"

He didn't answer me. Instead he stared off into the distance for a while. His cold, piercing eyes were glaring at the crowd of people passing by.

Was he quietly fuming? Was it because that pureblooded girl was late?

A couple of minutes passed and he was still silent. I decided to try to get him to finish what he was going to say earlier.

"You know if you keep on quietly fuming, I won't be able to know what you wanted to say earlier."

"….."

No answer…..damn kid. Why does he have to be so depressing?

I tried again to get him to talk.

"If you don't answer, I won't let you do any more jobs." I warned him.

He stopped glaring at the crowd of people and hastily turned his attention towards me.

"Are you goanna tell me now, Zero?"

"Can't we just go do the mission?" he bluntly said.

I began to scratch my head.

"You know we can't do that."

He glared at the crowd of people again.

"I knew you were going to say that so I didn't want to tell you." he fumed.

I tried to reason with him to lighten the mood a bit.

"Besides, the president told us to wait for his daughter and her friend uhhhh-what was that name again?"

I scratched my head again as I ponder on the name.

"It's-" Zero began.

"NO! Don't tell me. I got this…."

I began to continue to ponder.

'The president told me his daughter's friend's name. What was it though…..'

Zero sighed again. "It's-"

I cut him off before he said the name. "Wait I got it!"

He looked at me skeptical. "What is it, then?" he said sarcastically.

I smiled a bit. "It's Hana-chan."

"….."

He didn't answer me.

I took a quick glance at Zero. He had a hand on the wall and was bended down with his head also down.

"It's not Hana-chan?"

"…."

He still didn't answer me so I turned my attention to the crowd of people instead. The people in front of me may be the next to lay victim to the vile vampires that are kidnapping people here.

My attention was soon caught by a couple of people. They had stopped walking. Something had caught their eye to make them stop, but what?

It finally hit me.

Zero was….Zero was…..He was….LAUGHING?

I looked over at my student again. He was indeed laughing. The reason to why he had a hand on the wall and was bended down with his head also down was because, he couldn't control his laughter. If I had looked closely I could've see that he was trembling from his uncontrollable laughter.

'_Jerk….was it really funny that I got the name wrong? …..I really thought it was Hana-chan….isn't that what Cross said?'_

Then something else caught my attention, or shall I say who. There were four vampires that all looked frantic. However, the look of "frantic" on them seems to not have been all the same.

Well, the long dark brown-haired girl's frantic behavior seems to have been because she was anxious or she was worried. These were the looks on her face while her three companions had looked rather quite excited. They were awed by the rides they were by.

Standing closely, next to the anxious girl was a blond haired boy who kept on grinning bigly. He looked about the same age as Zero. The other two didn't smile. Instead, they stared off a bit into space speculating at all the rides that surrounding them. You could tell they were quite happy from the gleam from their eyes.

I glanced at Zero who was still laughing.

"Zero, they're here." I pointed them out.

He stopped laughing and looked where I pointed at. His laughing face died down and his usual cold expression came again. He began to glare at the long haired girl. She was the President's daughter and his childhood friend. Ironic, isn't it? One of the people he was very close to was actually a vampire-a Pureblood at that!

The President's daughter, Yuuki, stopped walking around aimlessly and turned her direction towards us. I guess she could feel Zero's chilling, ice cold stare…

I smiled a bit. This job definitely wasn't going to be easy. My guess, it was going to be hell for all of us.

Then another thought came into my head.

….the President's daughter is known as a vampire princess, is she not? And, princesses are commonly in fairytales. Heh, perhaps this fairytale won't have a happy ending…..but, the President did tell me that girl can do wonders. Perhaps she could get the stubborn prince to loosen up a little.

I began to chuckle a bit in my mind as the youngens had a little stare down with each other. Zero as a prince? He's too much of an ass to be one.

Soon, I began to chuckle a bit. A little rhyme came to my head about Zero becoming a prince.

_His people would only obey out of fright. _

_His stare is as cold as ice. _

_But perhaps a kind-hearted princess, can make him soften_

'Not bad...but the next one made me chuckle even more."

'_Roses are red, violets are blue, why is Zero so depressing? I don't know why, but if he doesn't cheer up soon, I might have to do some ass kicking. –Yagari Toga'_

_**(How did you guys like Chapter 3? Was my style of writing bad? Well, please write me a review so I can try to fix the problem. –Alice Sakurai :D)**_


	4. Chapter 4: What's the Plan?

_**Chapter 4:What's the Plan?**_

**(Yuuki's Point of View) **

Zero and I kept on eyeing each other- neither of us a word. It continued on like this for a couple of minutes until Yagari stopped us.

"Hey you two, quit eyeing each other and let's go over the plan."

"The plan?" Aido asked.

Yagari looked at him skeptically. He began to ruffle his hair a bit and shook his head.

"We're facing Aristocrats, so they'll most likely have powers." he said quite irritably.

I stopped eyeing Zero but he never stopped eyeing me. I turned my attention to Yagari instead.

"So how are we goanna find them in this big place?"

He pondered a bit on this.

"Well, since we don't have a lot of info on this mission we'll be splitting up into teams." he answered.

"Then how will we be able to contact each other if we find the vampires, or vampire?"

Yagari began to dig into his pockets. He brought out four wakitakies.

"We'll use these to communicate with each other."

He handed one to Zero, Shiki, Aido, and kept one to himself.

"Also, since you guys are vampires you'll be sending off some of your vampire scent. So, put these on."

Yagari went by some bushes and got some jackets out and handed one to Shiki, Rima, and me.

"Some of our guys have put these on already. If you guys wear them they'll just might mask your scent a bit. Now, since you guys have put them on, let's get to work."

"You forgot about me." Aido pointed out.

Yagari glanced at Aido.

"Seems like I have….but I don't have any more jackets…."

Yagari pondered once again.

"I could, mug a guy." Aido joked.

Zero stopped eyeing at me and glared at Aido.

"You bastard!" he fumed.

I guess Zero didn't take the joke so well…. He grabbed Aido by the collar of his shirt.

"Zero! Stop it!"

I had my hand on his wrist.

"Let go of Aido." I warned.

He stopped glaring at Aido and glared at me instead.

"Don't touch me." he icily said.

I lowered my head a little, enough so I couldn't see his stare.

"Then let him go….." I mumbled.

"Tch."

He let Aido go and glared at me instead.

"What?"

"…"

"…"

"You know, it doesn't help if you stay quiet, Zero."

He sighed and glared at Rima and Shiki instead.

"What?" they both asked.

"Why are you two here?"

"…" (Shiki and Rima)

"…" (Zero)

"Zero, stop that!"

He turned his glare at me again.

"Then would you like to answer me instead? Why are they here?" he demanded.

'"They overheard Aido and me."

"You could have told them not to come." he snapped.

"Hey…." Shiki and Rima said.

Zero glared at Rima and Shiki again.

"Zero, stop it." This time it was Yagari.

"Tch."

Zero walked towards Yagari.

"Master, I'll be going to my Quadrant already."

"Whatever."

With that, Zero went off by himself so I turned my attention towards Aido instead. He was on the ground. I kneeled beside him.

"Aido you okay?"

"Yeah…." he mumbled.

"Good." I smiled.

"Yuu-" he began.

BONK!

"What was that for?"

I smiled at him sweetly. "Don't you _**EVER **_do that again."

We both got up to our feet. As soon as we got up I noticed that Rima and Shiki were both looking at us.

"What?" I asked them.

They eyed me then turned their attention to Aido instead.

"Baka." They both said.

Rima then looked at me then at Aido again.

"Yuuki was right to hit you." she said.

"What?"

Rima and Shiki ignored Aido and walked towards Yagari.

"Where do we patrol?"

Yagari took out a map of the amusement park and pointed out an area on the map. Shiki and Rima answered by just nodded their head and left.

Soon Aido and I also walked towards Yagari. He just told us that this was our area, then he left us.

_**(This chapter was pretty short. …sorry I'm kinda just making this up as I go. However, I do know where the story will lead to. -Alice Salurai P.S Please write a review. I want to know what you guys think.)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Play XD

_**Chapter 5: Let's Play XD**_

Aido and I walked around the amusement park.

To cover land more quickly I looked for anything suspicious on the right while Aido looked left. From our covering land quickly strategy I say, it wasn't working. We found nothing. We've been at it for about thirty minutes and Aido has been quiet ever since. I wondered why so, I decided to check on him.

"Hey Aido, do you see anything sus-" I dropped the sentence.

The buffoon was looking at a brochure of all the rides in the park. Was this, what he was doing for the whole time when we were patrolling? THIS GUY!

He took his eyes off the brochure and looked at me instead. He pointed to a picture of a rollercoaster.

"Yuuki! Let's go on that ride." he grinned bigly.

"Aido, what are you doing?" I looked at him skeptically.

He had his eyes on the brochure again.

"Well, I'm looking at this brochure. It shows all of the rides in this park."

"I can clearly see that. Is that why you've been quiet for the whole thirty minutes?"

He answered by nodding his head. His eyes were still glued to the brochure.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to try to suppress my anger a bit and squeezed my eyes closed. For the WHOLE thirty minutes, this idiot has been looking at that STUPID BROUCHURE instead of patrolling?

"Yuuki, you should come here and see the rides on this brochure." he beckoned.

His eyes were still on the brochure even when he beckoned me to come. This guy….!

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to." I answered.

Of course this was sarcasm.

He grinned.

"You sure sound enthusiastic! Come over here by me and look at these rides with me."

He doesn't know what sarcasm is? Reluctantly, I walked towards him. While I walked towards him I tried to control my temper a bit by persuading myself to let Aido's stupidity slide. I got to say, my thoughts did sound quite convincing.

'_Yuuki, this is just classic Aido. Just forgive him just this once. He's just being his usual self by forgetting about the job and wanting to go play. This is how he usually acts. He can't help wanting to go on the rides. It's Aido, relax. Just take a deep breath.' _

I took a deep breath and smiled. This was just his usual behavior. I just need to calmly tell him that we should get back to work. Just smile. You don't need to bust a blood vessel. Just smile!

"Aido, we need to talk." I smiled at him.

"Sure." he answered.

He put the brochure down and looked at me instead.

"Aido, you need to-" I stopped

He was eyeing me. …..why?

I decided to let it slide for now so I continued on. "get foc-"

"Yuuki." he interrupted.

"What?" I still smiled.

"You're face." he began.

"What about it?"

"Are you in pain?"

Huh?

"Why do you think I'm in pain?"

"Well, it looks like your trying so hard to suppress your pain by smiling."

"…" I just stared at him.

"Your smile is a bit creepy…."

"…."

'That's it!'

BONK!

"Why'd you do that for?" he complained.

I ignored him and started to walk away. He noticed me leaving and stopped complaining. Instead, he tried catching up to me.

"Yuuki, wait up!" he hollered.

Aido's strides were longer than mine-of course because he's taller. His long strides were goanna match mine's sooner or later.

"Yuuki, come on!" he tried again.

I could hear his footsteps coming close. He was goanna catch up any minute now. Damn, these short legs.

"Yuuki, where are you even going?" he asked.

I stopped walking. Instead, I clench my fists and squeezed my eyes shut from frustration. I turned around and glared at him.

"I'm going patrolling! We're on a job, stupid!"

He also stopped walking and had a dumfounded look on his face.

"Ohhhh yeahhh… I've forgotten about that….sorry…" he muttered.

Aido's eyes looked apologetic. His eyebrows furrowed and his head hanged low. It made me felt a bit guilty for the way I acted.

I walked towards him.

"Aido, we can um….uh." I sighed.

I was goanna do something that I may regret.

He looked up.

"What?" he asked.

I sighed again. "Let's go on that rollercoaster you were talking about earlier."

"You serious?" he smiled.

I nodded my head. "It is in our patrol area. Besides, we can get a good view of the park on the rollercoaster."

Aido's smile turned into a big grin.

"Then let's go!"

He pulled me by the arm. He started to run which also made me run also.

"Aido, why are we running?"

"We got to get there quick!"

"Why?"

His face pulled into another big grin.

"The faster we get there, the faster we can go on that ride! Right, Yuuki?"

I answered by silently smile. He babbled on about how cool the rollercoaster was goanna be. I stopped listening to him after about five minutes and, began to drift off into my own thoughts.

'_I shouldn't get too mad at Aido. He's just acting his usual self. He's an energetic hyperactive Aristocrat vampire. He can't help acting like he usually does. Besides, wasn't it the way he acts that made me like him in the first place?'_

'_Aido, may do stupid things a lot of times but, his usual goofy smile he puts on always seems to cheer me up. His smile he shows lets me know, he's having a good time. Strangely enough, I find myself also smiling because I also seem to enjoy his company.'_

"…Yuuki….."

_I started to hear Aido's voice._

"Hrrmmm….what?"

I took a look at Aido. His face was pulled into another grin again.

"Yuuki, we're almost there!" he pointed to the rollercoaster.

I looked around and noticed that Aido and I were already in line. We were in the front of the line waiting for the rollercoaster to come back with the people that were riding on it already.

I began to watch the rollercoaster do one more lap. Soon, it was in front of us. A few minutes later, the staff member who was incharge of the rollercoaster told us we could go on. Aido and I sat in the front because Aido kept on saying that it would be really cool to go in the front.

"Is everyone set?" the man incharged said.

Aido and I had our seatbelts on and my hands were tightly griped to the bar. The man incharge of the rollercoaster went to go check if everyone was set.

As he did his check, I looked at how the rollercoaster was instructed. It was about 400 ft? I don't know, it was really tall!

"_**YUUKI!" **_

It was Aido. His scream made me jump a little.

"Oh sorry, you seemed a little out of it so I decided to scare you a little." he chuckled.

"Jerk." I mumbled beneath my breath.

Aido chuckled again. He leaned in towards me and whispered. "Yuuki, I can't wait for it to start. Also, thanks for letting me ride this ride."

I smiled at him. "You're welcome!"

The man who was incharged of the rollercoaster was done checking everyone. "The ride's gonna start!" he yelled.

With that, the rollercoaster took off.

_**( Hoped you enjoyed this chapter :D Please review when you are done reading. See you in chapter 6 :P –Alice Sakurai)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Rides, Rides, Rides!

Chapter 6: Rides-Rides-Rides!

_**(The story is going to be in third person. Just a heads up okays. Well, I'll leave you to read now. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter –Alice Sakurai)**_

While Yuuki and Aido were busy riding the rollercoaster, Shiki and Rima were riding the Ferris wheel.

Rima Toya peered through some binoculars that she had found in the pockets of jacket Yagari had lent them. Whoever had worn it before her had forgotten to empty it. She shrugged the matter off of the jacket being poorly emptied and used it to her advantage. With the binoculars she found, she looked closely out the window of a Ferris wheel ride and scanned the amusement park for something suspicious. Shiki, her usual bored tone companion, was eating pocky across from her. They were basically doing their own thing until Rima broke their silence. .

"Shiki, come here for a bit." She patted the seat next to her.

Just as she commanded, he came to be by her side. She pointed to the window by her for him to look at. He leaned in closer towards her to get a better look.

"It's a rollercoaster ride." he sighed. "What about it?" he looked at her skeptically.

Her eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "I know that it's a rollercoaster ride! Just use these binoculars and look at the people who are riding in the front of the ride." She handed him the binoculars.

Shiki looked at her skeptically again as if he was saying, why the passengers of the ride was so important.

"…." He didn't say anything and just followed what she instructed. He gazed out the window, once again to now see the people that were in the front.

"…." He didn't answer her again.

Rima smiled a bit at his reaction, amused. "You saw the passengers that were sitting in the front of the ride right?"

The stoic pocky lover nodded his head. "It's Yuuki and Aido."

Indeed, Yuuki and Aido were the ones riding in the front of the ride. The reason why Shiki was silent wasn't because the baka couple (how he would refer them as) was having fun on a ride nor, was it because the industrious (hardworking) Pureblood was having fun even though they were on a mission. No, the reason was how the couple looked so idiotic.

Aido had a big goofy grin on his face with his hands up in the air. Every time the ride would turn or go down he would scream as loud as he could. He looked as if he was having the time of his life. Yuuki though, was looking rather pale. With every turn or fall of the ride her face would only whiten. Her hands were so tightly gripped on the bars of the ride that her knuckles were also white. When it would be time for her to get off the ride people would surely have to try hard to get her hands off the bar.

A smile soon crept on Shiki's face. The two indeed were a stupid couple.

"Shiki" Rima had interrupted Shiki's thoughts. "Can I have one?" she pointed to his box of pocky.

He peered into the pocky box. There was only one left. He pondered a bit whether he should give it to Rima or not.

"Shiki, you don't have any?" her tone a bit sadden

Shiki shook his head. He would have to give her the last piece. He did eat the rest.

"Here" he handed the piece to her and she nod in thanks.

She put the chocolate treat in her mouth then bit it. She licked all the chocolate off of the piece that was in her mouth then ate it.

Shiki watched her as she ate until finally the last piece went to Rima's mouth. Sly, as Shiki was he moved in closer towards her.

"Rima, you have some chocolate on you." he pointed to an imaginary stain.

"Eh, where?"

"Here" he said in a husky seductive voice

Shiki tilt his head a little and tilted hers close to him. He pressed his lips against hers firmly, but gently. He begged for entrance and she let him. His tongue explored her mouth. She tasted like chocolate pocky but sweeter. It was probably because it was her that he was tasting.

**(How did you guys like this chapter? :D Well, I loved writing it. Please review when you are done reading so I can know what you guys think. Oh, yeah! Thanks to the people who review :3 it makes me happy. Thank you Reader,mandm1984 , and unloved-fallen-angel12. Until next time, -Alice Sakurai :D)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Real Baka Couple?

**Ch 7: The Real Baka Couple**

_**(Epilogue)**_

"Yuuki, just one more ride!" Aido pleaded.

"Hrrrph! …ugh…uh. I don't feel too good." Yuuki had turned from pale to rather green.

"Just one more ride then I'll seriously patrol with you, I promise."

"Urrrph! Well, if you promise then I guess we could. Now if you'll excuse me for a bit."

Yuuki ran behind some bushes. Probably barfing…ewee…

'I guess Yuuki-chan can't handle rides like the rollercoaster, but what ride will not let her get motion sickness?'

Aido quickly skim through the brochure he had on the amusement park's rides.

"I've got it! Let's go on the Merry-Go-Round ride."

_**(End of epilogue) **_

Yuuki and Aido were now on the Merry-Go-Round ride. They were looking for a bench to go on. (Some carioles have a bench for people to sit on. They're usually for older couples.)

"It's got to be here." Yuuki scanned the ride.

Aido shook his head. "Yuuki-chan, you won't be able find a seat. That couple right there already found the bench anyways." He pointed to a couple that was all lovely dovey on the bench that Yuuki was trying so hard to find. "You'll just have to sit on this." He gestured to a horse.

Yuuki scanned again for the possibility of their being another bench but there wasn't. To make things worse, the horse that Aido had gestured to was now the only one left. They couldn't share the horse because it was made to only to sit one. Still, they both walked towards the horse.

Yuuki looked at the horse then back at Aido. "Aido-sempai, you can ride the horse. You were the one who wanted to ride the Merry-Go-Round anyways."

Yuuki was about to place her hand on the pole that held the horse but a pair of white hands stopped her. One was on her waist while the other on her hand that reached for the pole.

"No, you can ride the horse." he told her.

Aido had his hands on her waist and lifted her up on the horse. Yuuki began to blush red furiously. Riding on the Merry-Go-Round seemed childish thing. She was about to tell him this but he stopped her.

He put his right hand against to the left of his chest and bowed low yet, his eyes still looked at her.

She looked at him wide-eyed. He smiled a little at her reaction and got up from his bow. His right hand then rested on the pole while the left rested on the head of the horse.

"You are a princess." he smiled.

She was about to protest but Aido brought his left hand up to stop her.

"You are a princess. It isn't because you're a Pureblood but because, you deserve to be treated kindly and be protected all times."

Yuuki eyed him weirdly at first as if say don't treat me like a princess but a smile soon spread on her face.

"If I am a princess, what are you then?"

He thought about this for a while.

"Why, I am your beloved loyal protector, princess."

Aido bowed again. He smiled at her kindly but his eyes showed playfulness in them.

"So, what are you then? Are you my royal dog?" she laughed.

Aido simply shook his head in disapproval. "You don't remember me? Why, I am your beloved loyal knight, Hanabusa Aido, at your service." he bowed low again then looked at her reaction.

"Yeah, yeah, you're my knight." she smiled at him again.

Aido placed his right hand on the pole and his left on the head of the horse again. The ride soon started afterwards.

_**(Shiki and Rima at the moment :D)**_

__Shiki tilt his head a little and tilted hers close to him. He pressed his lips against hers firmly, but gently. He then started to beg for entrance and she let him. His tongue explored her mouth. She tasted like chocolate pocky but sweeter. It was probably because it was her that he was tasting.

He explored her mouth once again and found what he was looking for, the last piece of the pocky. He was about to take it from her but she soon caught on. She started to fight him for it.

They fought each other for what seemed like a really long time. Both of them were heavily breathing with a determine look on their faces to win.

Shiki started to grow tired over their fight but he didn't want to lose. He put pressure on Rima's shoulder forcing her to submit to him. Her shoulder soon started to ache making her submit to him. He pushed her down to get better access. They continued to battle until Rima gave in.

"Baka!" She looked at him but he just smiled.

They both got up and were trying to recover from their battle. Shiki was enjoying the last piece of the pocky while Rima went back to her spot right next to the window with her binocular.

She scanned the amusement park once again. She was about to stop her search until she saw a porcelain figure with dark yellow curls. The girl wore a fuchsia dress with a big red ribbon that went around her waist. She had matching red laces at the tip of the sleeves, the neckline, and the bottom of the dress. She looked like a doll with her huge doe violet eyes and pale complexion.

The girl was smiling at a boy that looked the same age as her. He looked, rather ordinary. His skin was a bit darker yet still pale and he had wild looking black hair that covered his right eye. He wore glasses, but it didn't hide his blush when the girl pulled him close to her.

"She looks familiar…" Rima muttered underneath her breath. She had seen the girl somewhere but where? She focused on the girl again. They headed into what looked like a haunted house attraction.

'She's awfully clingly…"

Then, it came to Rima to who the _**girl**_ was. She turned to look at her partner.

"Shiki, tell the others that the vampires we're looking for are at the haunted house."

He simply nodded and began speaking into the speaker of the wakitakie.

**(What did you guys think of this chapter? Who do you guys think is the real baka couple? Is it Aido and Yuuki or Shiki and Rima? Why not review to tell me. Oh, yeah, I updated today because of Nini Hearts. Yeah, sorry about not updating….Well, until next time :D –Alice Sakurai)**


	8. Chapter 8: Tardiness

**Chapter 8: Tardiness**

Senrei Shiki took the wakitakie out of the pocket of his jacket and contacted the others.

"Rima says they're at the Haunted House, over."

"Eh, are you sure Shiki?" the voice sounded like Yuuki.

He sighed. "Yeah, Rima's sure. She says she thinks she saw a vampire she knows, over."

"You say that she's sure, but then you say she thinks she saw a vampire she knows. It's either she knows, or she thinks which is not helping us at all." A voice growled through gritted teeth, it had to be Zero.

"Zero, don't be so mean." Yuuki snapped.

"Why don't you stop being a leech." he countered.

Yagari soon came into the conversation. "Zero, stop it with the name calling. This is serious. We need to talk about the vampire they saw."

"Fine" Zero quietly fumed.

"So, let's get back to business. Do you know how many of them are there?" Yagari asked

"Here," Shiki handed the wakitakie to Rima which she accepted.

"I'm not sure because I only saw one of them, but I am sure there's at least another person, over."

"Hmmm…." Yagari contemplated on what they would do next. After a while he knew what had to be done. "Okay then, I want everyone to get to the Haunted House as soon as you can. I'll be heading there now, but it'll take me some time because my Quadrant is the farthest." He scratched his head as if he was forgetting something. "Oh yeah…._Don't_ screw up." With that, Yagari left their chat and made way for the Haunted House.

"I'll head off too." Zero said after his master.

* * *

><p>Several minutes had passed. Aido and Yuuki were in front of the Haunted House attraction waiting for Shiki and Rima. Zero was the only one inside.<p>

"What's taking them so long?" Yuuki said worriedly

"Why don't you just call them up?" Aido handed Yuuki the wakitakie

Yuuki smiled. That was a good idea.

*Yuuki calls up Shiki and Rima*

"Hello? Shiki and Rima?"

"What do you want cousin, over," a monotone voice answered.

Aido grabbed the wakitakie from Yuuki.

"What do we want? We want to know where you guys are!" Aido snapped.

"We're riding the Ferris wheel, over." They said in unison.

Aido handed the phone to Yuuki. He then squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose to suppress his anger. This was something he got to the habit of doing. It was probably from hanging around Yuuki so much.

"Why, may I ask," answered an icily angry voice.

The voice was Zero. He had been eavesdropping on their conversation. _**(Note: The wakitakies are all connected so if you contact someone, anyone with one of the wakitakies can hear what you're saying.)**_

"We wanted to ride the ride one more time before we set off. It's almost over and besides, the three of you are there already, over." Shiki reasoned.

Zero just sighed "You two…!" He just bit his lower lip and turned his anger towards Yuuki and Aido instead. "Yuuki, Aido are you guys in yet?"

"Well, you see Zero…" Yuuki started to nervously laugh. "We're kind of still outside waiting for Shiki and Rima to come."

He muttered something but it was too soft that the walkitakie didn't hear him. "Just forget them and just come in already! We're on a mission so do your job."

Yuuki forced a smile. "Okay, Zero. Rima, Shiki we'll see you guys inside okay."

"Sure, over" they both answered in unison.

Aido stopped his quiet fuming and took the phone from Yuuki.

"Why do you guys always say over?"

"Because it's fun." They both said bluntly

"Huh?" Aido said as if he was deaf.

Shiki smiled a bit at Aido's reaction. "It's fun because it's what people do all the time. They always say _over_ when they're done talking on wakitakie."

"Okay…over." A big goofy grin spread across his face.

Yuuki sighed. "Aido-sempai, give me that." She took the wakitakie from Aido. She was about to put it back into her back pocket but a voice suddenly snarled. It came from the speaker.

_'Has to be Zero_' she thought.

Indeed, it was Zero. "Hey, stop you're guys' chatting and come inside already."

"But we-" She was about to tell him they were going to but Zero stopped her.

"Stop making excuses and just come inside! You useless leeches, tch."

"Hey, Zero we were about to go in."

"….."

'He's not answering. I guess he's ignoring us.'

"Stupid, Zero….you big meanie." she muttered.

"Yuuki…" a gentle voice whispered into her ear.

Arms were soon wrapped around her neck, drawing her close to the gentle voice's chest. She just took in a deep breath than sighed loudly. "I'm okay, really Aido."

"You don't sound like you are." he chuckled and rested his chin on her head. Yuuki just groaned which made him chuckling again. "You know, I read in a manga that Ichijo made me read, that you should sigh."

His chin moved a bit from laughter. "Aido-sempai, you read one of Takuma-sempai's mangas?"

He dropped his arms and removed his chin from her head. He frowned a bit on the cute little brunette. "I told you, he made me read it!" he whined. Yuuki just stared at him as if saying yeah, sure you did and ended up laughing again. He just groaned and shook his head. "Well, it said you should sigh."

Yuuki wiped the tears that were formed due to her ecstatic laughter. "Why?"

He smiled at her. She finally stopped laughing. "It said you shouldn't sigh because a little bit of happiness escapes from you."

She looked at him dumfounded then a frown soon came. "I guess I have little happiness then."

_'Shit!'_ the blond thought. He made the girl he like, gravely sad._ 'Got to think of something.'_

"….." Neither one of them spoke.

Aido scratched the back of his head and racked his brain to what he could do to make her happy.

_'I got it!'_

A smile again shone on his face. "If sighing makes happiness creep away from you then, Zero must be the most miserable guy in the world." he joked.

Yuuki just grinned at his lame attempt to cheering her up. "Hahaha" she said sarcastically. "So are you hinting if I keep on sighing I'll become like Zero?"

"Maybe" he smirked

Yuuki just shook her head then playfully elbowed him before grinning. "Come on, let's just go in."

Aido gestured her to the door to the attraction. "After you, my lady." he teased.

Yuuki just rolled her eyes and stepped inside while mockingly curtsying to the blond's lame attempt at flirting.

Aido closed the door and followed behind her. He was deep in thought.

'Yuuki-chan, please smile. You're at your best when you are.' He tightly clenched his fists and his eyebrows furrowed. 'I'll try my best to keep you smiling, no matter what I have to do.'

His thoughts soon came to an a stop when he saw Yuuki eyeing him weirdly. She was a good distance away from him.

"Eh? Aido-sempai come on! You're too slow." she mocked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Coming!" he smiled and soon began laughing at the jokes she was telling.

_'I'll always protect you. You've made me smile so I'll make you smile because, I am you're loyal knight, Hanabusa Aido.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Yeah, sorry for not updating at weird times….um, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D Please review when you're done reading cause I like your guys' reviews. :3 Thanks for reading! –Alice Sakurai)<strong>_

_**(P.S. thanks to the people who've read and to the new reviews I saw. Thank you mandm1984, Nini Hearts , and AliceHysteria. AliceHysteria, thanks for telling me about the epilogue and prologue thing. *laughs and scratches the back of her head* Sorry, I always get those two confused. They're like twins they're so similar but different. _** Nini Hearts thanks for saying who think the real baka couple is. **_Well, THANK YOU! -Alice Sakurai )**_


	9. Chapter 9: My Fight Alone

_**Chapter 9: My Fight Alone**_

Zero could still hear the idiots on his walkie-talkie. He just shook his head and muttered underneath his breath, "Those leeches are useless." he sighed and shook his head. He shouldn't let them get to him. Instead, he began analyzing his surroundings.

His nose wasn't strong enough for him to track down his prey by scent like an animal. He'd just have to wander around looking for anything suspicious that could be a clue to where his prey hid. However, there wasn't anything that really caught his eye. There were only idiotic couples that were getting scared by people in costumes, probably the workers. Some of the girls even looked as if they were faking to just get a reason to get close to their date. It was starting irritate him.

A ghoul had come up to him a couple of minutes before to scare him, but of course it didn't faze him at all. He just glared at the ghoul which sent the poor worker off running away with tears in her eyes. Yes, the worker was a girl. He only knew from her high pitching scream although, it could have just been a guy who hadn't hit puberty. Eh, oh well. He just shrugged the thought off. _**(What a charmer he is. Isn't he ladies? *smiles* -Alice Sakurai)**_

There were no traces of vampires in the haunted house. Maybe that pocky lover girl was wrong. Still, he kept going. He wandered off into a dusty old looking room that was filled with boxes with dust and spider webs. It was probably storage. How the hell did he get here?

"Tch-I better turn back." he mumbled. He started heading back.

"Leaving so soon?" the voice came behind a box.

A blonde girl soon appeared from behind the box. She had dark blonde curls that reached the small of her back. Was she the one that the pocky girl mentioned? Her skin was unusually pale and she had a crimson red stain at the corner of her lip.

She saw him eyeing the stain. "Sorry about that." she rubbed it off with the back of her hand. "Hmm, I am still a bit hungry."

Swiftly, Zero pulled out his bloody rose and shot at the girl's direction. He missed. She was fast and seemed to have known he was going to do that.

"Hostile aren't you? It's okay though, I like my men rough." she teased.

Zero's veins showed. "Shut up!" He began shooting at her direction again but he only kept missing.

They kept fighting. Zero with his gun not moving one foot and pivoting with the other while the girl danced around the room easily evading his shots while taunting him a bit. The girl soon grew tired of their little game.

"Sigh, this is getting _soooooo_ boring!" the girl stopped her dance and looked at Zero. He tried to take this chance to shoot her but she just dodged. She stayed where she stood not moving an inch while he rested his finger on the trigger. His gun still faced her. Her eyes gleamed as she smirked at him. His eyes scrunched. Was she challenging him to pull the trigger?

'Tch-this leech is asking for it.'

He glared at his prey then went for the kill. He shot in her direction but she didn't react to it. She just stood where she was and smirked at him for his bullet hadn't worked.

He couldn't suppress his cuss. It was aching to come out. "What the fuck?" How was this possible? Vampire hunter weapons affected vampires greatly. Yet, she wasn't dying or anything nor, did the bullet pierce or grazed her.

The girl taunted him by just her arrogant smirk. Then she did something he'd never suspected, she ran towards him. Well, it looked like she was running towards him but she never seemed to move an inch. It was like she stayed where she stood, running, running in place. Why?

'SHIT!' he quietly turned around but he figured it out too late!

The girl had slashed him with a pocket knife.

He was heavily injured. He was too weak to stand any longer, but that didn't stop him from cussing. "Ugh…Bitch!" he soon fell to the ground. His breathing was heavy from the loss of blood.

She just stared at him.

His eyes started to grow heavy but he didn't want to close them just yet. What about his mission? He was going to teach that bitch a lesson…wasn't he? His body soon grew heavy as well, making him give in.

"How…?" it came as a whisper yet it still held his fierce intimidating tone to it.

The girl kept staring at him. She still wore the same taunting smirk. "How? You're wondering how?" she mocked. The girl rolled her eyes at him. "It's because you where such an easy prey." she smiled this time though she bared her fangs. "This knife," she gestured. "This is how I got you down. Well, you see, it holds a strong poison I've developed. It makes your body feel heavy. What do you think of it?" she waited for his answer.

"….." he didn't answer her.

She growled pissed off. "Bastard….Well, if you were wondering about why your little gun didn't affect me then, I'll tell you. This room is special. It looks like an ordinary storage room, but it's not. It's actually a mirror room _we've_ created to get rid of hunters like you."

The poison was starting to take a toll to his body.

"You…bitch….I'm going to ki-" he collapsed unconscious.

"Idiot" she smirked then sighed. "Well, I guess I'll take you to the others. They keep nagging me that I have to share." She put his arm around her shoulder and started walking. "Oh yeah, the reason why the mirrors didn't break at all is because they're bullet proof, but why am I telling you this now? You're already out." she laughed bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(What did you guys think? Heeheee! I'm so mean. Well please review. Oh yeah, thank you Nini Hearts for being a constant reviewer. -^.^- *hugs Nini Hearts*. Thank you AliceHysteria for being so understanding. <strong><em> -^.^- *hugs AliceHysteria*<em>** The next chapter will be Aido and Yuuki going inside the haunted house attraction. Thanks for reading :D -Alice Sakurai)_**


	10. Chapter 10: A Blue Rose

_**Chapter 10: A Blue Rose**_

_**(Yuuki and Aido are in a hallway inside the haunted house. The lighting is dim.) **_

_**(Aido's POV)**_

"….I don't think haunted houses are your thing just like that roller-"

"Shut up!" Yuuki sat against a wall and was clutching the sides of head. It looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

I smiled. "Don't be scared. This is just an attraction in the amusement park. You're supposed to be having fun." I tried to comfort her by ruffling her hair. It did calm her down a bit.

She hugged her knees. "Kay"

"Hmmm, goo-"

"Hyaaaaaaah!" she quickly got up where she sat and buried her face into my chest making me blush a little.

"Wha-what's wrong?" I could feel her trembling against my chest.

"….something slippery touched me!"

I put my head against her shoulder and looked at what scared her. There was a man that was covered in black. He hid in the shadows. What he held in his hands was a konnyaku.

_'Ahhh, that's what scared her, the konnyaku.' _I smiled and buried my face in her hair.

"Yuuki-chan, it was only a konnyaku."

She backed away from me and looked in the direction I was looking at. "….."

The man laughed at her reaction. "I hope I didn't scared you too much, missy."

"….."

I began losing myself in my thoughts. _'It was only a konnyaku! Hmm, I should pull that prank on Shiki and Rima….I wonder how they would react..'_

I glanced quickly at Yuuki-chan then returned once again to my own thoughts. _'It looks like she's calmed down.'_

Seconds ticked and I soon found myself walking again behind her. We walked in silence then a couple of more minutes passed.

_'Hmm, Yuuki-chan's reaction…'_

I covered my mouth but it didn't do much because I accidently let out a snicker which made her eyed me. "I'm heh-heh-heh. I'm sor-sorry, hahahaha!" I bit down the bottom of my lip to help me suppress my laughter. "Just, let me calm down a bit."

She glared at me. "You're laughing at me, aren't you? She snapped.

I sneaked a peek at her. Her eyes were furious but I had to tell her the truth. I coughed a little then cleared my throat. "…yeah." I said lamely.

Her eyebrows arched and she angrily stomped away.

"Hey, Yuuki-chan, wait!" I ran after her and grabbed her by the hand. "I'm sorry it's just that, uh…"

"What?"

I cleared my throat again. "It was just funny to see you get scared."

She pulled away from me and clenched her fists. "I'm going."

"Wait!" This time I grabbed her by the wrists, forcing her to look at me. "I'm sorry I laughed, but please don't take it too seriously. I always act like this right?"

"Yeah…"

"Also…" I coughed once again. "There's actually a reason why I laughed." I glanced at her waiting for her reaction.

"What is it?"

"I did laugh because I thought it was funny at first, but then, I laughed because I thought you looked so cute." I redden at my confession.

She cocked her head to the right and looked at me skeptically.

"Are you a sadist?" she asked.

My eyes widen. "Me? Oh, no, no. I just mean that it was nice to see you scared. At times like that I want to be the person next to you. I want to be there to comfort you." I dropped my grip on her.

The anger in her eyes vanished. _'_

"Now that we're finally talking, why don't we talk about Kiryu."

Her face fell and she quickly turned away from me and began walking away.

"Yuuki-chan!" I grabbed her by her wrists once again and pulled her close so she'd look at me.

"…." She didn't answer.

"You say that Kiryu is nothing to you but I know you're lying. You actually do care about him."

She held no expression as if she wore a mask to not reveal what she was feeling. "I don't know what you're talking about." she lied.

"You do know and you know that I'm right! He's your childhood friend and it would only make sense that you would be pained when he says mean things to you."

Her eyes once again flared towards my contradiction to her words. "So what if you're right, Aido-sempai…." she blinked. Tears brimmed at her eyes.

'_Oh, crap. I'm going to make her cry.' _

I bit my lip. "Well, you pretend you hate him when you don't. What's your reason?"

She eyed me. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, if you're pretending to hate Kiryu then what if he's pretending like you are."

"But he isn't pretending!" she argued. She blinked again and tears washed her face.

'_Damn it! __**I'm **__the one that is __making her cry. Where am I even going with this?' _I shook my head. _'I like Yuuki-chan right? Then I should erase any pain that she feels…like Kiryu.'_

I gulped. "How do you if he isn't pretending? He could just be a good actor. For example, remember what happened between us?" _**(Refeering to, "A Taste for Your Blood." Aido acted to not like Yuuki because he felt he shouldn't be with her.)**_

She bit the corner of her lip. She was still crying but she nod.

"Well, what if Kiryu really is acting. You never know. He's like…"

"He's like what?" she asked

'_Damn! I suck at making things on the spot.'_

I started to look around the hallway we were in. It was made to look like we were actually walking through a haunted house. There was a couple of furniture and a few paintings hanging on the walls. A certain painting caught my eye.

In the painting, a boy was giving a girl some roses. The painting was named, "The Flower Language." The girl received roses of different colors. There was an orange one, lavender, coral pink, yellow with red at the tip, yellow, light pink, red, etc. However, a certain color caught my eye. It was a blue rose.

"Zero is like what, Aido-sempai?" she asked again.

I smiled at her. "Kiryu is like a blue rose."

She eyed me weirdly. "Is there even such a thing?"

I chuckled at her response. "You haven't heard of it before?" She shook her head and wiped the tears away from her face then took a deep breath to clear her nose.

'_She's going to give me her full attention now. I better make this good.'_

I took in a deep breath then continued on. "You would think that since it is a rarity in nature since you can only make one by dyeing a white rose. Since it doesn't occur naturally it symbolizes the unattainable. There are other meanings to it too like if you give one to a person that person is the subject of much speculation and thought. A complex personality that does not allow easy interpretation is what the blue rose indicates."

She just stared. "So, you're saying Zero is complicated or something?"

I smiled, amused that she was taken into my on the spot thinking. "I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "You make him sound as if he's a girl."

Yuuki-chan smiled. Her smile showed she was amused and…. it made her usual kiddy face look more mature. "You think girls are complicated?" she teased. Her voice sounded a bit seductive. Maybe it was just me. She isn't the type to seduce.

I gulped. "Never mind what I said on girls being complicated!" panic seeped through my voice. "Kiryu is like a blue rose and because of his usual complex personality, he could be keeping his true feelings a secret. I don't know why, but I only know that only you can find out why. You are the closest to him." I smiled yet I was a little sad at that last sentence.

"Aido-sempai I-"

A familiar scent spread around the hallway. It smelt tempting.

"I smell…" she trailed off looking to see my reaction.

I nod. "It's the scent of blood."

She nodded in response. "Yes, but whose is it?"

* * *

><p>Konnyaku- A diet food that is good to use to scare people. When its chilled its slippery making it the perfect thing to scare people.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I just wanted to say thank to you guys that reviewed -^-^- *happy* Thank you AliceHysteria and Nini Hearts. You guys always review every chapter now. Thank you to 1vampireknight also for being so nice to reviewing. Keep reviewing you guys! Hahahaha thank you. Oh yeah! Thank you also Naruhinalov3 f and Yamai-san for favoring my story ^_^ . Thanks again to NiniHearts for putting my story on alert. <em>**

**_Oh, I just want to tell you guys that i'm going to continue to thank people whenever they do something like this cause I just really like it when you guys do these kinds of things._**

**_Please review!_**

**_ Alice Sakurai_**


	11. Chapter 11: The Once Alluring Scent

**Ch 11: The Once Alluring Scent**

Yuuki Kuran pondered, 'Whose blood is it?' The scent smelled familiar yet also alluring…

"Yuuki-chan, let's go!" Aido put his hands on the girl's shoulders and shook her to snap the girl out of her own little world.

"…yeah…" she shook her head and slapped her cheeks to get herself focused. She didn't need to know whose blood it was, but rather go and investigate whose it was. She was finally ready to get serious. "The scent is really strong. Any vampire here can definitely smell it." She took another whiff. "The person has got to be heavily bleeding…" she looked at her partner to see what he thought of the matter.

He nodded in agreement. "I think you're right so we better get going." He began to smile. "I bet Kiryu's definitely running like a madman to go kill some vampires." he joked.

'….Zero…?' she thought

Her eyes bulged out. Crap! Why hadn't it hit her? She dashed like a madman in the direction of the scent.

"Eh, Yuuki-chan?" He was completely shocked by her sudden enthusiasm. "Wait for me!" he dashed right after her keeping up with her speed. However, he was a good distance from her since she did start before him. He sighed, "Yuuki-chan, why are you so enthusiastic?"

What Aido didn't know was that Yuuki-chan couldn't hear him. She was completely drowning in her thoughts. 'Zero, you idiot! I thought you were strong.' she kicked hard on the ground as she ran to increase her speed. 'What happened to your cocky attitude of not losing? …Zero…! You better not…!'

Aido's eyebrows furrowed. They were already coated with sweat but he knew he had to increase his speed too. He kicked up his legs so fast that it looked like a blur to the naked eye. He was now arm's length to her. "Yuuki-chan!"

"…." she didn't hear him.

He sighed and took in as much air as he could into his diaphragm. "YUUKI-CHAAAAAN!" he grabbed her by her shoulders and made her faced him.

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "What? We need to get there NOW!" she tried to pull away from him but he didn't let her.

His profile was serious. "What's wrong?" his voice sounding surprisingly calm.

She shook her head which just made the tears at her eyes fall. "You don't understand! Its Zero, he's the one that's hurt!" Her tears were coming down fast.

Aido's eyes widen and he let go of his grip on her. To Aido, it was like how a lover would let go of the person they so much love and let them go into the hands of another for their own pursuit of happiness. Yes, that's how it felt, Aido thought. He knew Yuuki still had feelings for Kiryu but seeing him all bloodied up…wouldn't it rekindle her feelings for him?

Yuuki ran again like a madman. Tears still continued to come down. On the other hand, Aido was also keeping up at the same pace as her. She was anxious while his expression was a mystery. You couldn't tell if he was serious or if he was rather depressed.

Both of them were soaking with sweat and were on the verge of being out of breath. Their legs ached, demanding them to stop yet, they kept going.

The scent lead them to the off limits area of the attraction. The door they stood in front of said, "Staff Only"

She glanced at Aido as if she was asking him if he was ready. He answered with a nod. They tried to catch their breath.

'….Zero!' she thought as she opened the door.

When she opened the door a piercing scream was let out. Can you guess who? o.O

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>_

As soon as I opened the door, I heard a piercing scream. Whose voice was it?

"Yuuki-chan," Aido put his hand on my shoulders. His hands were trembling.

'Why was he trembling?'

…Oh, yeah. It was me who was screaming… You may say that I'm insane for screaming all of a sudden, but I am very well sane. Who wouldn't scream after seeing their childhood friend all bloodied up? _**…who wouldn't want to beat the crap out of the people who tormented your friend? Yes, I am sane indeed.**_

Zero was on the ground bleeding and breathing heavily. His heart sounded weak probably due to his lack of blood. His face was even paler then a vampire's. Three fangs pierced his skin and three pairs of red hungry eyes gazed at us.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Thank you AliceHysteria and Nini Hearts. You guys always review every chapter now. Thank you Nini Hearts for favoring my story ^_^ AliceHysteria thank you for putting my story on alert so you can know when the next chappie will come out. Thanks for the support, Nini Hearts, AliceHysteria, and everyone who's reading and has reviewed my story. -^.^- You guys know the drill. Please review ^_^ Oh, sorry this chapter was short...-Alice Sakurai<em>**


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected

**Chapter 12: Unexpected**

_**(Aido's POV)**_

Tension was in the air. The reason wasn't because we were going to fight. NO, the air around Yuuki-chan _**changed**_.

Her once large kind garnet colored eyes were now bloodshot. Her eyes squinted as her eyebrows furrowed.

Her _** lips**_…..! Those that held her usual cheerful smile that I love, were gone. Instead, there was a smug smirk that exposed her fangs. It didn't look right on Yuuki-chan's face! She looked….she looked, ready to _**kill.**_

She stood tall and had her hands firmly close to her side. She presented such…what was that word? She presented a belittling like grace like only a Pureblood would.

She was…_**Yuuki-sama**_, the real Pureblood.

Next thing I knew, I was gripping her shoulders. "Yuuki-chan" she glanced at me and I trembled. The expression she wore was only that of a Pureblood, cold and bloodlust. Her stare harden expressionless as if saying, _**"Don't touch me!"**_

She let out a soft growl, advocating her annoyance with me.

I bit my lip. I had to snap her out of her influence from _**Yuuki**_-_**sama.**_

"Yuuki-chan, STOP!" she let out another growl and sent me another cold stare. I just bit my lip again. "You need to stop or-

!O-O!

She brought her hand down towards me. Something wet fell down on my face.

Mirrors shattered and my heartbeat quickened. Sharp pain shoots through my body as I quickly put my hand on my cheek. ….I was bleeding.

Then it happened. I just wanted to die…. Yuuki-chan's eyes soon turned back to its original color yet, she was crying! Tears, this isn't what a Pureblood shows. She was now, _**my**_ Yuuki-chan. Her tears kept falling down and her eyes were emotionless. Her pale skin paled even more. My heart was aching.

"Yuu-"

A girl with dark blonde curls walked towards us. The corner of her lips still had Kiryu's blood. "So, we have a Pureblood here-" she paused "How, _**tempting**_…."

The other two vampires followed her lead. One was also female while the other was male. The male bared a resemblance to that blonde girl. They basically had the same face but the boy's hair was shorter and went a little pass his ears. His hair was the same dark blond but had no curls. It was rather straight and messy. His expression was stoic like Shiki and Rima's.

The other girl had short hair that curled around her ears. Her red eyes, white hair, and pale complexion would make people think she was albino and not a vampire. Just like the blonde, she wore a dress which was a gothic lolitita design. Her pale complexion and white hair with that black dress strangely matched.

"You are a Pureblood right?" blondie asked.

"….." Yuuki-chan didn't answer, she was still dazed from earlier.

"Who are you guys?" I asked

"Isn't it rude to not introduce yourself first before asking someone for their name?" albino answered

"…"

"Her eyebrows furrowed at my silence. "Fine, I'm Mizuki of the Akiyama house."

"Yukio of the Yukishiro" the Shiki like said.

"The blonde girl looked smug. "Introduce yourselves first before I give you my name."

"….Hanabusa Aido."

Albino's eyes widened. "You're now the head of the Aido house, aren't you?!" _**(cause Kanamae killed Aido's father so Aido is now head :P –Alice Sakurai)**_

"….uh, yeah…"

She smiled. "Oooooo, do tell! What's it like being head?" I just stared at her dumfounded. "Ooooooo, we must discuss this over tea!"

"….."

'_**What, the hell?!' **_

Blondie and blonde looked at me as if saying, I had to go with it. They gestured me to a table. I pulled Yuuki-chan with me while albino poured tea and blondie continued to smirk.

"Well, Aido house head, my name is-

!O-O!

All heads were turned.

The door was kicked open by Shiki and Rima, followed behind by them was Yagari.

"…..FREEZE, evil doers!" Shiki and Rima yelled while they struck a pose by making a gun with their hands.

'There voices were still monotone yet….THEY WERE SO OUT OF CHARACTER!

"Shiki, Rima. What are you guys doing?" I sweat dropped.

Shiki answered. "Ah" he scratched his head. "Yagari-san said he'd give us lots of pocky if we said that. He told us to act like superheroes."

Yagari scratched his head "I didn't think they would actually do it, though. Besides, I thought it would be good for a change of pace…."

"Ehhhh…." I just scratched my head and sweat dropped even more.

"Ah!" Rima pointed to the blondie and blonde. "It's Yukio and Yuugure."

'_**Yuugure, isn't that a guy's name?'**_ I thought

"My name is Amaya!" blondie yelled….blond with curls? _**(lol Aido says blond because a boy with yellow hair is called blond while a girl is blonde –Alice Sakurai)**_

"Yuugure? But, Rima….isn't she a girl?" I pointed to blondie

She shook her head. "No, she is a _**HE**_. I've been to the Yukishiro house before. Yuugure cross dresses because he wanted to be named Yukio."

"The hell?!"

She sighed. "In a way to get back at his parents he changed his name to Amaya and cross dresses as a girl. Except-" she paused. "his parents thought he looked really pretty so they let Yuugure cross dress and encourage him by buying him a lot of cute dresses."

"…..that's pretty stupid." Shiki muttered.

Yuugure flustered. "Shut up!" he threw a dagger at Shiki's direction which he easily dogged.

Instead, the dagger made a small cut to Yagari's face.

Yagari took out the cigarette he was smoking and smashed it with his shoes. He put his hands in his pockets. "So, it's like that!" Swiftly, he pulled out his vampire hunting gun.

Just like that, my little chat with these troublesome three aristocrat vampires turned into a fight because of these two pocky loving stoic and a hot headed vampire hunter.

We're now officially going to fight, it's on!"

* * *

><p>Kay, what did you guys think?! :D I haven't written for a long time. It's been months! O-O Gosh, well…I'm going to try to get back to writing but it's kind of hard since I have tennis and school :P oh well. See you guys in the next chapter. Oh and if you guys keep R&amp;R I might just start writing again :D<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio= Gets what he wants<p>

Amaya= Night rain

Yuugure= Nightfall

Yukishiro= Snow castle

Akiyama= Autumn mountain

Mizuki= Beautiful moon


End file.
